


Ele gosta de Você

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Rey tem uma opinião, Finn discorda e uma aposta é feita.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn
Kudos: 4





	Ele gosta de Você

Terça-feiras eram um bom dia para Finn em geral, ele e Rey tinham um tempo livre após o intervalo e era bem agradável. Naquele dia ele e Rey tinham permanecido na arquibancada em frente ao campo de futebol e ficaram conversando. Era um dos lugares favoritos dele ficar nesse tempo livre que eles tinham entre as aulas, porque coincidia com o tempo que os alunos da turma 3B tinham educação física, e um dos membros dessa turma era Poe Dameron. 

E quando Poe o viu ele sorriu e acenou, e Finn fez o mesmo. 

E quando seus olhos voltaram para Rey ela estava sorrindo também, mas era um sorriso diferente, o sorriso de alguém que acha que ela sabe de algo. 

"O que ?" Finn perguntou.

"Poe gosta de você" Rey disse.

Finn respirou fundo. Em geral a experiência de sair do armário tinha sido bem positiva para ele, havia um mês mais ou menos desde que ele havia contado para seus amigos da escola e do orfanato que ele era bi. A maior parte das pessoas reagiu bem mas a melhor foi de Rey sua melhor amiga que deu nele um super abraço.

Mas havia lados negativos, desde que ela tinha começado a namorar Ben ela tinha se tornado estranhamente interessada em achar alguém para Finn namorar também e desde a sua revelação a categoria de potenciais parceiros românticos para seu melhor amigo tinha dobrado. 

"Não. Ele é apenas um daqueles caras que se dá bem com todo mundo" Finn disse.

"Ele. Gosta. De. Você. Eu to te dizendo eu sou boa em perceber essas coisas" 

"Você nem sabia que o Ben gostava de você e ele era super óbvio" 

"Isso é diferente. A gente não convivia muito." 

"Você nem sabia que eu gostava de você na sétima série. E você falava comigo todo dia" 

"Você gostava ?" 

"Exatamente meu ponto" 

"Eu...você não...hum"

"Não Rey, eu te amo como minha melhor amiga e apenas isso" 

"Bom, bom...e Poe ? Você gosta dele ?" 

"Todo mundo gosta de Poe"

"Eu quero dizer romanticamente e você sabe" 

"Mesma resposta, qualquer pessoa que tem qualquer interesse por homens gostaria do Poe assim. Ele é bonito e legal e popular. Até hoje eu não tenho idéia do porque ele começou a falar comigo, é perfeitamente natural para mim e todas as outras pessoas do mundo terem uma queda por ele" 

"Eu não gosto dele assim" 

"Mas seus gostos nessa área são muito estranhos, você gosta de caras esquisitos que resolvem se chamar de Kylo Ren e que ganhariam primeiro lugar em um concurso de cosplayers de Severus Snape. Você é a exceção, não a regra" 

"Primeiro : Ben não usa aquele nome idiota há meses" 

"Mas eu sempre vou lembrar que ele usou. Sempre" 

"E segundo : Alan Rickman era muito sexy"

"Como Coronel Brandon talvez. Não como Snape" 

"Vamos concordar em discordar. E voltar para a questão : Poe gosta de você" 

"Vamos concordar em discordar nisso também ?" 

"Não porque não é subjetivo, ele gosta de você" 

"Quer apostar ?" 

"Apostar o que ?" 

"Quem estiver errado paga o almoço do outro amanhã. Após a aula acabar nós vamos até ele e explicar a sua idéia idiota e ele vai dizer que você está errada e ele só me vê como um amigo e eu vou ganhar um almoço grátis" 

"Acordo" Rey disse.

Eles disseram e apertaram mãos.

E pelos trinta e cinco minutos seguintes Finn mal aproveitou o seu tempo livre pensando no que viria quando o sinal batesse. 

O sinal bateu e Rey disse : 

"Você não precisa fazer isso se você não quiser, nós podemos esquecer a aposta" 

Finn considerou por um momento e disse : 

"Eu quero meu almoço grátis Rey" 

Era um pouco embaraçoso mas Finn decidiu que talvez era o que ele precisava para começar a ter quedas por garotos no seu nível, e Poe era um cara legal, ele reagiu super bem quando Finn contou para ele que ele era bi, as coisas não ficariam estranhas. 

"Oi Poe" Finn disse. 

"Oi Finn" Poe disse e sorriu.

"Eu e Rey gostaríamos de falar com você por um momento em privado se você puder" 

"Sim. Claro" 

Os três foram para um canto longe dos outros alunos. Por um momento eles ficaram em silêncio. 

"Então o que vocês querem ?" Poe perguntou. 

"Então eu não quero te deixar desconfortável, você só precisa responder uma coisa" 

"Okay…" Poe disse parecendo meio assustado.

"Então minha amiga aqui as vezes tem uns pensamentos meio idiotas, o mais recente é que você gosta de mim romanticamente. Eu disse que ela estava errada, mas ela continuou teimando comigo. Então nós fizemos uma aposta. E agora você vai dizer que você não gosta de mim assim e amanhã ela vai pagar meu almoço" 

Por um momento que pareceu durar uma infinidade Poe ficou em silêncio. Ai ele respirou fundo e disse : 

"Eu sinto muito Finn, mas é você que vai ter que pagar o almoço da Rey amanhã" 

E essa é a história de como Rey ganhou um almoço grátis e de como Finn nunca ficou tão feliz de perder uma aposta. 


End file.
